


Oh amor

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Akira's Noncontober Versión español [26]
Category: New 52 - Fandom, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Noncontober 2020, Sex Toys
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Kon-El tiene un problema, así que recurre a la persona más inteligente que conoce.Día 26: Orgasmo múltiple/juguetes.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Akira's Noncontober Versión español [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939963
Kudos: 12





	Oh amor

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Oh love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210694) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy)



Kon abre la puerta de la recámara encontrando a Drake sentado sobre su cama, mirando con el ceño fruncido a su nuevo visitante. Conner cierra, dando media vuelta para mirar también al otro héroe. Tim deja la computadora de lado, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y ladeando su cabeza.

"¿Necesitas algo?" Drake pregunta. Kon tiene el saco doblado sobre su brazo cubriendo su entrepierna.

"Tengo un problema". Dice el chico, sin apenas moverse.

"Tienes muchos problemas, es bueno que empieces a notarlo". El clon ladea su cabeza, parpadeando con rapidez mirando con duda a su nuevo compañero.

"No entiendo a qué te refieres, pero me paso algo y solo puedo preguntarte a ti". Kon camina hasta el borde de la cama, levantando el saco de su brazo. Lanzándolo sobre la mesita de noche. Revelando el bulto en sus pantalones, los ojos de Drake se abren con asombro. Después suelta una pequeña risa, cubriendo su boca. "¿Qué es tan divertido?"

“Nada, nada es solo que… Si esta es tu manera de intentar seducirme, es pésima” Kon frunce el ceño de nuevo.

"¿Intentar que?" Pregunta el clon de nuevo, esta vez su confusión es aún más tangible. Tim parpadea estupefacto, dándose cuenta de que el chico realmente está confundido.

"Tú ... ¿De verdad no sabes que te pasa?" Insiste Drake.

"No, si lo supiera no habría venido a verte". Él posa sus manos en su cintura y mira con un poco de enojo al otro chico. Drake suspira y se acomoda sobre la cama.

"Ven siéntate". Dice el líder de los titanes, mientras golpea con su mano la superficie de metal. “Quítate los pantalones”.

Ni corto ni perezoso Kon-El se quita la prenda, saliendo también de sus zapatos. Sube a la cama recargando su espalda sobre la pared, Tim se levanta sobre sus rodillas buscando un lugar en el regazo del clon.

“¿Esto es normal o estoy enfermo? Creo que podría ser algún defecto en el proceso, pero no puedo regresar a los laboratorios ”. Explica su hipótesis mientras Tim abre los botones de su camisa.

“No, es algo normal. Les pasa mucho a los chicos cuando están en la adolescencia ”. Drake se aclara la garganta y toma el borde de la ropa interior de Kon, echándola abajo. El chico no se opone o siquiera se inmuta. Se mantiene quieto, mirando con curiosidad a Red Robin. "Es una erección, puedes investigarlo en internet más tarde".

“Gracias por el dato, lo haré. ¿Cómo me deshago de esto? es incómodo ”. Tim duda, retrocede un poco, pero al final avanza. Toma la base de la polla de su nuevo compañero en su mano. Kon-El jadea, cerrando sus ojos y apretando sus piernas juntas. Drake se detiene, mirando las reacciones del clon. Mueve su mano despacio.

"Puedes masturbarte como lo haré yo, solo hazlo en casa y de preferencia donde nadie pueda verte". Advierte el líder.

"¿Por qué?"

“Porque es un ritual íntimo, como el sexo”.

“¿Sexo? ¿Te refieres a aparearse? ” Kon pregunta. "¿Te vas a aparear conmigo?"

Tim detiene su mano, mirando con los labios ligeramente abiertos al chico clon. "¿Tú te quieres aparear conmigo?" Parece que Kon lo piensa un momento, parpadea despacio.

"¿Dos machos se pueden aparear?" Interroga el clon.

"Aquí en la tierra sí". Responde Drake. Kon lo considera de nuevo.

“En ese caso, sí. No veo por qué no ”. Tim observa al joven, bastante sorprendido. Ese Kon-El no era su con Conner, pero aún se veía un poco como él. Drake regresa su mirada la polla dura del clon, moviendo su mano despacio, mientras oye el chico suspirar.

"Si quieres que me detenga puedes pedírmelo". Dice Red Robin. Superboy asiente con los ojos cerrados. Mordiendo sus labios, Tim mantiene su vista en el rostro del chico, con otro corte de cabello se parecería más a él. Si dejara de fruncir tanto el ceño y en general ser menos raro.

"Eso se siente bien". Superboy dice y su voz se escucha como la de Conner. Como la que él recuerda. Kon frunce el ceño de nuevo, aprieta sus labios, finalmente los abre para suspirar. Tim acelera sus manos, moviendo ambas al mismo tiempo. Frotando la punta con su pulgar. Kon-El se estremece cuando Drake aprieta la base de su pene y jadea.

Tim separa sus labios, doblándose sobre Kon, humedeciéndolos con su lengua. Empuja despacio la polla del kriptoniano en su boca, hasta que llega al fondo de su garganta. El chico abre los ojos, asombrado, posando sus manos en el delgado hombro de Drake. Jadea echando su cabeza atrás, deleitándose con lo cálida y húmeda que es la cavidad de su líder.

Drake mueve su cabeza hacia arriba, succionando despacio la punta. Presionando la abertura con su lengua, regresa el miembro al fondo de su boca. Llevándolo más allá de su garganta, la mano de Kon sube por su cuello tomando un poco del cabello más largo en la nuca. Rascando con sus dedos el cuero cabelludo.

El líder de los titanes, levanta su cabeza sacando la polla por completo de su boca en un sonido húmedo. Observando con los ojos llorosos al chico clon, frotando su pierna. Kon-El aprieta sus labios, con su rostro ligeramente colorado. Traga grueso antes de regresarle el toque gentil a Drake.

"¿Cómo es que se aparean dos machos?" Interroga de nuevo Kon. Drake se levanta, tomando las cintas que sujetan sus pantalones deportivos. Abriendo el nudo para bajar sus calzoncillos también. Se desliza fuera de ellos, dejan que caigan sobre el suelo.

Tim se inclina sobre el chico, buscando en los cajones de su mesita de noche. Hasta dar con lo que busca, un pequeño falo de plástico, el clon mira con curiosidad el aparato y como Drake lo lleva a su propia boca. Envuelve su mano en la polla de Kon para masturbarlo mientras chupa el trozo de silicona con su lengua.

Kon acaricia la nuca de su líder con sus dedos, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Tim saca el juguete de su boca, húmedo por la saliva. Lo lleva hacia su espalda, metiéndolo entre sus glúteos para presionar sobre su hoyo. Drake muerde sus labios mientras empuja el falo de plástico a su interior, con calma. Hasta que lo toma por completo.

Frota su vientre, subiendo por su pecho para levantar su camisa. La mirada atenta de Kon lo sigue, fascinado por la pulcritud de sus movimientos. Drake toma el fondo del aparato, encendiéndolo. Se sacude levemente y escala sobre el regazo de Kon-El de nuevo, rodeando el cuello de este con sus brazos.

"¿Has besado antes?" Drake pregunta acercándose con lentitud al rostro del clon. Kon asiente con su cabeza, sin dejar de mirar a Tim. Red Robin separa sus labios, rozando sus bocas juntas. Hunde sus manos en el cabello de Drake.

Tim envuelve sus manos en ambos miembros, sin dejar de besar al clon. Frotando las puntas con sus pulgares, dejando que el calor de sus manos abrace las pollas. Jadeando contra la boca de Kon mientras, ambos respirando con dificultad. Drake se muerde los labios, derramando su esperma en su puño.

Drake retira el juguete de su interior, dejándose caer sobre la cama. Separa sus piernas, mostrando cuan abierto se encuentra su interior. Tim suspira, su pecho moviéndose de manera errática. Sujeta sus muslos, mirando con los ojos vidriosos al chico, invitándolo de manera silenciosa.

“Ponlo dentro de mí”. Pide el líder. Kon se ciñe sobre Drake, posando sus palmas sobre la cama, ajustándose entre las piernas del Tim. Sujeta la base de su polla, colocándola sobre el agujero de Drake. Se desliza despacio, es la primera vez que hace algo similar. Muerde sus labios, deleitándose con la cálida cavidad de Robin.

El líder de los titanes envuelve sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del clon, levantando sus caderas para tomarlo por completo. Kon jadea, frunciendo el ceño, inhala con rudeza y comprime las sábanas entre sus manos. Más por instinto que por experiencia retrocede, empujándose con lentitud de nuevo.

"Red, esto es increíble". Dice el joven, las manos de Tim sujetan sus solapas, tirando de estas para acercarlo. Kon presiona sus pechos juntos permitiendo que el Robin vuelva a besarlo. Golpea el trasero del héroe despacio, no con la fuerza que le gustaría. Puede oír el sonido de la voz de Drake, como sus gemidos fluctúan subiendo y bajando.

Su cuerpo haciendo un sonido húmedo cuando se golpean juntos y la voz de Tim vibrando en su boca al sollozar. Kon se clava en las entrañas del joven, derramando su esperma al interior del chico, sin dejar de penetrarlo. Los ojos de Drake se abren, asombrados. Sintiendo lo duro que sigue Superboy en su interior, golpeado su centro con un ritmo que parece gustarle. Apretando su carne suave entre sus dedos, eso sin dudas dejará moretones más tarde.

El esperma se derrama en su cavidad, causando que el chapoteo húmedo se vuelve más fuerte. El sonido obsceno de sus cuerpos uniéndose llena la pequeña habitación. Tim presiona sus abdómenes juntos, masturbándose entre sus vientres. Chupa el interior de la boca de Kon y un golpe particularmente fuerte alcanza su liberación también. Empapando sus estómagos de semilla caliente.

Kon jadea contra su oído, gimiendo al sentir las entrañas comprimirlo. Succionando su polla en su estrecha cavidad casi como si deseara ordeñarlo. Superboy clava su resto en el cuello de Drake, buscando en gran medida oír también más de la voz llorosa de su líder y sus gemidos lastimeros. Continúa follando a Tim sin preocuparse mucho por la opinión de este, guiado por lo bien que se siente su cuerpo cálido.

...

Drake respira con dificultades, sosteniéndose de las almohadas. Su pecho se mueve de manera irregular, jadeando con los labios abiertos. Kon besa su nuca, deteniéndose en su interior atestado de esperma. Envuelto por la calidez de las entrañas del chico y sus fluidos.

“Una vez más. Por favor, solo una ". Insiste de nuevo el clon.

"Dijiste eso las últimas 5 veces". Drake da media vuelta, mirando a Kon con el ceño fruncido. El rostro del clon se colorea de rojo, apenado por su situación. La polla de Superboy aún dura palpita en las entrañas de Red Robin.

"Por favor." El chico ruega.

"Esta de verdad será la última vez". Drake finalmente cedió.

<https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira>


End file.
